1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital material management method, a digital material management system, and a workflow management system, and particularly, to a management technique of digital materials used in a printed material, such as a catalog and an advertisement, a homepage, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital materials (for example, product images and information related to the product) are used to create a printed material, such as an advertisement and a catalog, and a website that can be browsed on a web browser. A DAM (digital material management system) manages the digital materials, and a system for sharing the digital materials between a designer, an advertising agency, a client, and a printing company is proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-90599 describes a workflow management system in which a design division and a version making division include different databases. The same ID (identifier) is used in the design division and the version making division to manage image component data, and the image components are always handled by a uniform coding system.